Glittering Gold or not?
by NotUpdating
Summary: z"Lucy Barker? I haven't heard of her for 15 years. I am Lucy Turpin now, and I bid you good day." WARNING: Violence, sex, incest, swearing, and the best M fanfiction you will ever read. *wink*
1. Prolouge

**Hello, all my fellow Sweeney Fans! You know you love me. -bows- Anyway, I thought with a person I was chatting with, "Omg! Why has no one done this?" So I set out to complete the task. This will not be a corny story, this is just the prologue. Just you wait...just you wait...**

**Glittering Gold, or not?: Our poor Sweeney has come home at last, only to find out...his wife isn't dead, but living somewhere...else. Somewhere, where the chances of stealing her back are slim...to none. **

_"Oh, Benjamin, this is such a wonderful place for Johanna to grow up in!" squealed Lucy in delight. Little Johanna giggle that way babies always do, a sort of gurgle that is simply adorable._

_"Oh, I just know it, Lucy. We should thank Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Lovett for renting out their upstairs for us." Benjamin Barker laughed and spun around the room and bowed to Mrs. Lovett. She looked down through her big brown eyes at a rather happy, handsome man, all smiles. He looked up at her, and she smiled faintly. _

_Standing up, he twirled back over to his wife and child. They laughed and started twirling with him in the big, empty room. "Such a nice place to 'ave a family" muttered Mrs. Lovett. _

_Lucy smiled and nodded, "I know. I wonder when our next will be born, Benjamin. I can just feel him grow, I just know it." Smiling, she rubbed her stomach with her hand that wasn't holding Johanna. Benjamin's eyes widened, and he started yelling._

_"A baby! Oh, another baby! We'll simply fill our whole life up with babies! Big ones and small ones, blond and tall, or, just, oh! Another baby!" he leaped into the air and pulled his family into a waltz. Johanna giggled and Lucy laughed, and Benjamin smothered his family with kisses._

_He pulled away and spun over to Mrs. Lovett. "May I have this dance, Madam?" He held out his hand. Mrs. Lovett placed her small, calloused hand into his large, nimble one. He quickly grabbed her waist and they danced together, all around the room. Soon, much to soon for Mrs. Lovett's taste, he let her go and returned to his family._

_She quickly wiped a tear from her eye and made a hasty exit, but not before hearing her love exclaim, "Nothing could ever go wrong!"_

**Corny, I know. It's supposed to be. Don't worry, though. It will have a touch of Stelli madness in it.**

**Stelli **


	2. No Place Like London

**Well, one review on the first chappie, but that's because I made him. So it doesn't really count.**

**Oh, this is probably coing to be T for "Mild coarse language"**

**I'm sitting here earing cash by the minute 'cause I am Tim Burton. I like cats and fanfiction to my own creations. And Sweeney is sexy. So is Depp, but not as much. Especially when he's wearing those awful purple glasses.**

"Where will I find you again?"

"Around Fleet Street, I don't wonder." Through the mist, a faint outline of two men could be seen. One was ranther feminine, the other the exact picture of something you would rather not meet ever again. His wild, untamed hair blew in the wind; he stopped, and turned around, heading the opposite direction of his friend, or at least, the person he was talking to.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it..."_ he breathed the last word, glancing around the once familiar streets, as he went on his way to Fleet Street.

* * *

"What's happened?" he though inwardly. "Where is Mrs. Gare's candy shop? Johanna used to love it...and Mr. Amcotts fruit stand...he used to give Lucy free apples whenever she needed them..." he looked around, searching for the many things that brought his family to Fleet Street. The many families used to adore Johanna, and Lucy was a large fan of many of the neighborhood mothers...but now...what? 

"Benjamiiin..." someone called. He whiped around to find the echoing voice, that resounded of his ears and heart. He knew that voice anywhere; it was Lucy.

There she was, a beautiful figure as she was fifteen years ago. She was holding Johanna's hand, and cradling a child. She smiled and looked up sweetly, and batted her long eyelashes. She was at the other end of Fleet Street, and that was much to far for his taste.

Running, he yelled, "Lucy, oh my Lucy!" he ran, but at a certain point he stopped, he could not go on. Lucy smiled, but suddenly her face changed into a worried glance. She looked around her shoulder, and scooped up Johanna. "No..." he cried.

Lucy turned, and threw one last glance at her hurband, and the baby started crying. "Help me..." she whispered, before turning and dissapearing into the mist. The last thing he could see of her was her beautiful, yellow, hair.

He dropped into a dead faint.

**Yes, it's short, but I will write more. Don't say it's OOC, I'd faint too.**

**Stelli **


	3. Awakenings

**Well, what's to say? Yes, I am veering a tad off course from the actual plot, but hey, you haven't seen nothin' yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: hells yeah sweeney's sexy. XD**

* * *

_Splash!_ Sweeney awoke with a start, whipping around to find who had thrown the offending pile of- he paused to sniff-...human functions. He curled his lips in distaste. Looking up, he saw an fat old lady emptying her chamber pot right onto him, the last drops catching him in the eyes.**  
**

"Sorry, dearie, I meant to get you out of the way in time, but Mrs. Osborne just could wait three an' a half seconds! " A voice tutted, from what sounded like, beside him. He wiped away debrey from his eyes, and flung it to his sides. "Ooh, dearie, you got shit on my dress!" the voice chided as she brushed herself off.

He still couldn't see, and wiped more, well, shit from his eyes, and he was able to make out a faint outline of a face. He could see her square jaw, and maybe a few tangled strands of red-brown hair.

"Now, love, let's get you inside and cleaned up!" she helped him up, and she supported him as they walked to a building. The woman pushed open the door, and as he walked, he left a sort of...trail as he went. "Sorry," he mumbled.

_Tch_'ing, she looked at him and said, "Oh, love, it doesn't really matter, it's not like anyone was going to eat here, anyways, but well 'ave that cleaned up as soon as you're all done bathing." she led him to a large metal door, and opened it up. Inside there was a huge meat grinder, a enourmous oven, and a medium sized wahing bin.

"You're very lucky I took a bath and 'aven't emprtied my water out yet," she looked him up and down, "I'm not quite sure if you'll fit, but we'll squeeze you in some'ow." She started unbottoning his shirt, ignoring the fetid state of it. Sweeney looked a tad uncomfortable, but she just hummed as she continued working on her task.

Once the shirt and undershirt were off, he moved back a bit, to hopefully prevent her from taking off his pants. "Am I to take a bath...with you?" he asked.

Her eyes widened, then she laughed, "Oh, 'eavans no! You see, some of the people I, you know, 'elp, or at least, Mrs. Osborne does that to, aren't, you know, the smartest, and need a lit'le help, you know, gettin' undressed." She stepped back, and looked at him.

He grimaced, and she chuckled, "There should be soap next to the bath, call me if you need any 'elp!" She turned and left the bake house, humming as she went. Sweeney stripped down and hopped into the luke-warm bathtub.

_"I -for sure- won't be asking for help._" he thought as he sunk into the water.

**Yay! Okay, I'm kinda lazy with the whole accents, but that's because I'm REALLY bad at them. Next chapter up after I read the Crucible! (It won't be that long)**

**Stelli **


	4. Yes

**Will I finish another chapter today? I sure hope so. Thank you xlawa for reviewing!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweeney, though he might own me XD**

**We last left our poor Sweeney in a bathtub one size to small. **

* * *

"Knock Knock!" his woman benefactor called, "Are you decent?"

Mr. Todd sat in the cold water and mumbled. "Wot's that, luvvie, I can't hear you. Shall I come in?" she started to pull open the door, but she felt something splatter against the door, so she quickly shut it again, "Dearie, I hope that wasn't my soap. I pay for things!" she scolded.

She waited for a reply, and her wish was granted, "You can come in if you have your eyes shut." he called. She sighed, and opened the door, but first closed her eyes tightly, scrunching up her nose as she did. It reeked, and that was an understatement. Hot ovens and shit do _not_ mix.

"You forgot to give me a towl." he called. She sighed and held out the towl she was carrying, but nothing took it out of her hands, she tried to peek a bit, but was caught quickly by a rather angry Sweeney. "You will have to bring it to me." he mumbled.

"And why's that, dearie? You stuck?" she chuckled, but she didn't move an inch.

The answer that she got was not one she expected, "Yes."

At this point, she lost it and cracked up, laughing loudly and holding her sides, and she laughed so hard Mr. Todd couldn't tell she was peeking, just a little bit, but not enough to see anything clearly.

What she would have seen, if she wasn't laughing so hard, was a rather pale man, his knees clutched to his chest, sitting in an iron washing-tub, grimicing and shivering, the light of the oven lighting up half his face. But, she didn't see any of this.

"Are you done yet?" he growled, and she nodded. "Now, I'm going to tell you how to help me out of here. First, take three steps forward," and she did so, "Now, hold out the towl," she extended her arm to hold out a tattered gray towl. He sneered in disgust, but took it anyway, "Now, _keep your eyes closed_ _woman!_ it's around my chest, and grab my arms and pull." Biting her lip, she did as he instructed, and he came out with a _Pop!_

"Turn around," he growled, and she turned, giggling a bit. He dried himself off and wrapped the towl around his waist. She was still giggling a bit, but eyes closed she was looking away.

"Ya decent _now_ dearie?" she asked, her hands on her hips and lips in a line that curved upwards at both ends.

"Yes."

"Good, now I'll clean your clothes up, and until then, there's an outfit on the table in the bakery." she turned around and eyed him up and down, taking in his strong body from years of hard work from the place with the bloody kangaroos. He quickly wipped away, and stomped up the stairs.

She smiled and turned around, and immediatly frowned looking at the awful clothes she now had to wash.

Upstairs, Sweeney yelled.

**Cliffie, I'm sorry these are mostly intros, but the actual plot will be coming up soon. Luv ya! (and Sweeney)**

**Stelli **


	5. Want to get something to even ya out?

**Thank you Yuli for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chappie (I know you will).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own much, and Sweeney Todd is definetly not one of the things I actually own! **

* * *

The baker ran upstairs, thinking he was hurt or something bad, but instead found him leaning onto the table, arms locked, fingers turning white-er than they already were. "What...the...fu-"

Interrupting him, she said, "It's the largest thing I 'ave. I threw out Albert's things a long time ago. And maybe it'll fit you, but if it doesn't, you can wear it as a shirt and the towl as pants till your clothes are clean. Unless you want to 'ave a bit of Mrs. Osborne's family a bit closer to you than they are now." she finished talking and turned around to go back downstairs, "Oh, change in the back room, dearie, there's less windows."

He sighed, and held up the outfit indicated but the baker. He sighed, it was...awful. It was a pink, frilly thing, with bundles of lace at the cuffs and neck. It came down to his shins. The thing was obviously intened for a large-er woman, but she wasn't large enough. The frilly layers were gauzy and sparkly.

He sighed again and went into the back room and put on the dress. He was a sight. This pale man, with wet, uncombed hair, wearing this bright, Barbie-esque dress. You almost expected a tiara and some jewelry. He sat in the back room, being glad he wasn't on display in her front room for the rest of the world to gawk at.

Hearing footsteps, he sighed and hunched over, trying to look all the smaller, but that was rather hard in a poofy pink dress. He called out to the baker, "Where the hell did you get this thing?" he adjusted the sleeves, and waited for a response.

"Well, me aunt gave it to me, but she 'aden't seen me for quite a few years, and she though I must 'ave grown round me middle instead of up." she chuckled and smiled as she looked at the ball of pink.

Mr. Todd grimaced, "So, there's a room above the shop...?" she sat down beside him, and suddenly started laughing as she looked at the piece of fabric that was supposed to cover the bust. He self conciously crossed his arm and frowned.

"You...want...me...to -laugh-...get you something to...even ya out a bit more?" she laughed and out her hands onto her head.

Not surprisingly, he growled and repeated his question.

**Sorry it's short, but I like short things. After all, I'm short!**

**Stelli **


	6. Poor Thing

**Tralalalala!**

**Legal Disclaimer: Idon'townsweeneytodd,althoughI'mlisteningtoitonmyiPodrightnow. 0O**

* * *

_"You've got a room over the shop. If times are so 'ard, why don't you rent it out?"_**_  
_**

"Oh, dearie, that's a sad story. Are ya sure ya want to 'ear it?" Mrs. Lovett asked, slightly frowning.

He nodded, and she began, "See, years ago, this barber and 'is family lived up there," she motioned to the upstairs room, "But, ya see, 'e 'ad the prett'iest little thing in all of London. Yellow 'air and beautiful face. Poor thing, now. There was this judge, ya see, who threw the barber to Australia under a false charge."

Mr.Todd swallowed, but motioned for her to continue with her story. "Alright, if you insist...well, this judge wanted her like mad. Finally, well, he called for her to be at her house, and, poor thing, ya see...'e got his way." she bit her lip as he stood up and slammed the table.

"No!"

"..._Benjamin Barker..."_

_"No, that man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd."_ he sat down again with a forlorn look in his eyes. "What happened to her?" he braced himself for the worst news.

"She's alive."

**'Kay, this was a surprisingly hard chapter to write, and -yawn- I don't feel like writing what should be the end of this chapter. So you'll have to wait.**

**Stelli**


	7. Where Is My wife?

**Well, all my fans (about...idk, a few of you.) I never expected 11 whole reviews! Oh, you will love this story, it's getting good soon.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert some crap here)**

* * *

"'Ere, luv, I think yer clothes are all dry now," Mrs. Lovett stood up, and gently took his shoulder, and led him to the downstairs again. He wasn't responding, his face was a blank stare, devoid of all emotion, just staring ahead, not blinking, nothing. He slowly dragged his feet with her, and they made it to the basement. She let go of his shoulder, and fetched his clothes, which were now dry and warm from sitting by the first, though that had a particular smell that probably would never come out.

She turned around and handed the clothes to him, and walked over the the wall and faced it, so he could change in peace. He shimmied out of the horrid pink dress, and pulled on his clothes. "All done?" she iunquired, and head a very feeble "Yes..."

He was still standing there, in his normal clothes, blankly staring. She pretended he was staring at _her_ but she knew all that was running through his mind was his little blonde pet. She sighed, and led him upstairs again.

Once they were at the top, he seemed to snap out of his trance and grabbed her wildly. "Where is she?" he gasped, shaking her shoulders, and spinning her over to a wall. "Where is my Lucy?" He bared his teeth, as if_ she _killed his precious...

Her eyes widened as she was pressed against the wall. She could barley breathe. He had her wrists in both hands, and was shaking them furiously. He pressed closer to her, and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. He whispered one more time, his lips barely touching her, "Where. Is. My wife?" He waited for a response, but Mrs. Lovett was so afraid she didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME WOMAN!" He grabbed her and threw her on the floor. Tears sprung to her eyes as she tumbled to the floor, landing in a heap on her knees, her ragged dress sprawling all around her, a few feet away from Mr. Todd.

For a few seconds, she sobbed, but through her sobs, he could hear her "K-kearney's L-lane!" He smiled, walked over, bent down and patted her head. He then walked over the dusty floors to the door, opened it, and walked out, letting it slam with a loud BANG.

* * *

**I felt out poor Sweeney was getting OOC, but this is more like him, don't you think? Sorry for the shortness, but just you wait till he meets his beloved Lucy...**

**Stelli**


	8. Kearney's Lane

**I was pleasantly surprised! Sudden burst in fans, thank you to : Tristar, friska-freak, and Yuli. **

**In reply to Tristar (optional reading here): We have still a few more songs, I'm trying to put in every song that was in the movie, and a apologize to all about short chapters, I'm a short chapter type of person. But thanks for all the details I might have overlooked!**

**Disclaimer: Sweeney lives in my basement and spends his past time trying to shave my pet fish, Carl.  
**

* * *

The words pounded in his head like a drum, "_Kearney's Lane. __Kearney's Lane. __Kearney's Lane. _" He would see his beloved Lucy again, along with darling Johanna, would she be blonde, as beautiful as her mother? he could see them both now, Lucy, smiling, older now, of course, but 15 years does that to a person. She would be smiling and standing next to her would be his Johanna, tall, maybe taller?

And Johanna would be holding his other child's hand...- his other child! Girl or a boy, tall, handsome, or beautifully blonde?

He was walking through the damp streets, feeling the rain soaking through his clothes, dampening his already marble flesh. He chuckled, thinking about how that women's work all went to waste.

Suddenly, the rain stopped, and he shook his head like a wet dog. His boots made soggy footprints on the clean sidewalk. Wait- clean? The whole place was perfect, oddly so. The buildings were tall, with flower window boxes dotted every few windows. They stretched high up, and not a pile of shit was anywhere. He grimaced. He felt like a square peg in a round hold. A clean, shining, _rich_ hole.

"'Scuse me, sir," a coach called, slowing his horse. Mr. Todd hadn't noticed that he had somehow wandered into the middle of the street while staring upwards. He bared his teeth, and stepped to the other side of the street.

"Wait- do you know where Kearney's Lane is?" he asked the cab driver.

"Why, yer standin' on it, mister!" the cab driver laughed, pulling the horse over the the side, and jumping down from the seat. He stood and brushed himself off, and opened the cab door. Out stepped a woman, face hidden by a veil, in a rich purple silk dress. The cab driver smiled, and took money from her small gloved hand. The driver hopped back up and drove away.

The woman pulled off her veil, and her rich blonde hair caught the light.

Mr. Todd's jaw dropped, and he was able to utter one word, "Lucy..."

* * *

**I actually said to myself I wouldn't end the chapter here, but I changed my mind. **

**Sooo...cliffie much? I'll write the next chapter right after this.**

**-Stelli**


	9. Lucy?

**The last chapter was NOT a filler!**

**Disclaimer: ...Sweeney is watching "Living with the Mek" Finale with me right now.  
**

* * *

_The woman pulled off her veil, and her rich blonde hair caught the light._

_Mr. Todd's jaw dropped, and he was able to utter one word, "Lucy..."_

She looked up, eyebrows knitting in thought. She shook her head, and stepped forward, her shoes making a _click_ sound as she stepped.

"Lucy!" he called, smiling and rushing towards her, "My Lucy!" he wrapped his arms around her, smiling and laughing. _Thwap_! She broke free and slammed her foot on his, hard. He grimaced, and returned to trying to hug her.

"I am no one's _Lucy_ but my husband's!" she spat, her eyes glared and she took on a defensive stance, her purple dress flailing in the breeze. He noticed her veil had slipped out of her hand, landing in a puddle in the gutter.

"But your husband has returned!" he smiled again, and ran to her, scooping her up in a big hug. She flailed against him, her arms constricted by his, but he wouldn't let go.

"He is back from court?" she asked, while being pressed against his chest, her golden hair fanning across both of them.

"Court?" he growled, pushing her away from him. "Who... is your husband...?" he took a menacing step forward, pressing her against the fence, grabbing her wrist. She gaped at him in disgust. She pushed away from him, slipping to the side and running.

"Let me go, sir, or I shall call my husband and my son!" she ran to the gate, and fumbled to push it open, and slamming it shut behind her.

"Lucy Barker!" he yelled, his fists clenched at his side in one last hope of calling her back to him.

She slowly turned on her stoop to face him, right before knocking on the door. "Lucy...Barker? I have not been Lucy Barker for 15 years. She is dead. I am Lucy Turpin, and I bid you good day, sir," she knocked on the door and a servant ushered her in, and she slammed the door herself.

* * *

**Familiar? **

**Ooh, exciting, isn't it? If you were a fan of the Sweeney Todd on Broadway, you would have guessed this already.**

**-Stelli**


	10. Lucy

**Well, umm. Hi. Thank you to the many people who have reviewed, etc. **

**MATURE CONTENT CHAPTER: Swearing, and "adult stuff" (Not graphic, unless you use your imagination.)  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Well, me and Sweeney are getting along quite fine...if you know what I mean. ;-) Jk.  
**

* * *

__

"Lucy Barker!" he yelled, his fists clenched at his side in one last hope of calling her back to him.

She slowly turned on her stoop to face him, right before knocking on the door. "Lucy...Barker? I have not been Lucy Barker for 15 years. She is dead. I am Lucy Turpin, and I bid you good day, sir," she knocked on the door and a servant ushered her in, and she slammed the door herself.

Lucy sighed, and let herself slid down the door, hey eyes watering. She hadn't know that name for so long, and had put it far out of her mind. She locked it up on the day he proposed to her, but not like she had much of a choice...she was with child, and had a one year old babe, and there was no way she could survive.

Although...sometimes, when she was alone, she would let go, and cry to herself about her old life. About Benjamin, and Johanna, and sometimes, ever Mrs. Lovett. She would do anything to return to that life above the bakery, in that small room, happy and cozy. Now, even with all these riches, and such a large house, she couldn't be happy when she remembered her past.

But she would carry on, and once she had wiped her tears away, and washed her face, she would go down the grand stairs and have tea with her new life, her new life named Judge Turpin. She did love him, but not in the way she loved being Mrs. Barker. She loved Judge Turpin in the way you love a friend for letting you stay in their guest room while your husband was away, and you didn't want to be alone.

Lucy wiped her eyes, and dumped her jacket on the maid, who said nothing, and made no eye contact. Lucy walked up the stairs, and looked in her son's room, and saw him asleep, entwined with some girl. Lucy smiled, not caring that her son was fucking prostitutes, or maybe someone that he loved.

She let a tear fall, thinking about that he was in love. She smiled, and walked down the hall into her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown, even though it wasn't even dinner time. Lucy fell to the floor, and cried, letting great sobs shake her body. When she finally finished crying, she heard the door close behind her.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," she heard a voice tut. She looked up, her eyes red, and hair flowing around her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, and wiped her eyes, trying to look happy. "Oh, yes, there was something wrong. You can tell me." He walked towards her, and she looked away, but felt his hands sliding down her back.

"It was nothing." She replied calmly, void of all emotion. He smiled, and kissed her roughly on the cheek.

"I know how to make you feel all better, don't worry, love." She felt his hands pull off her gown, and the kisses sliding up and down her body. She didn't try to stop him, because she new better now than to resist. He would only hurt her, like the first time. She touched her neck, remembering how his hands fit around it so easily. She sighed, and opened herself for him. She felt no joy, like she had when loving Benjamin. When they had made love, love had coursed through them, and they had been kissing, and felt no end of joy.

But now, she felt like she was no better than a whore. She was fucked, and her payment was the life and wealth named Lucy Turpin.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I needed a break from Sweeney. What do you think about Lucy's new life? **

**Review, so I know people actually read this.**

**Stelli**

* * *


	11. Obey

**Well, i see my story being put on alert, and yet, WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS?! -fumes and hisses- I do this for you guys. Not really, but yeah.**

**Anypoo...I'm in camp right now, but fortunetly, it's geek/nerd camp, so, of course, they let us use computers. Why else? So, IDK when I'll next update, or anything like that. **

**On with the story!**

Judge Turpin was finished with her, and left abruptly, leaving her alone in the bedroom. She sat, empty, feeling like a whore, wishing that she could have love, and knew that she wasn't just being used. "Lucy?" He called. She sat, unresponding, not even moving. "Lucy?" He said again, a little sharper this time. She looked up, and nodded. "I want you to know that we'll be heading to the market tomorrow. I want you to wear that dress. The one I like. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Why don't you do something. Move." She stood up, and brushed past him into the bathroom, but he caught her wrist.

"I didn't say you could leave, did I?" He shook her wrist, and she winced in pain. "Did you ever think that I wasn't done talking to you?" He slapped her across the face, and she cried out, and crumpled to the floor. His lip curled with disgust, and he sneered, "You can go now." And walked out of the room.

Edward Turpin retreated to his room as fast as he could, before his father could find him watching what happened.

**(To be sung to "Thriller") FILLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEER!! LA LA LA!!**

**Sorry, but I have to go swimming, and I would prefer to do something, and add a dash of Edward. And, no, it's not Edward because of those _books_ -shudders-. It was Edward or Abraham.**

**So, sorry, about a, uh, filler, but yeah. g2g. Write more when I get a chance.**

**Stelli**


	12. Edward

**Well, welcome back, lovely readers! I felt so happy because I got three reviews, and a story Alert (or maybe it was favorite story? idk. It made me happy.)!! Yeah, boi! Anyway, I know, I know, that last chapter WAS short, like, really much too much (?), but I was in a rush. It would have been longer. BUT, I decided to skip dinner tonight because I'm in a banana pudding and whipped cream contest! (Anyway, I actually had to leave before I could finish that, but I lost. The pies we SO FRICKIN SMALL. GARGH)**

Edward Turpin retreated to his room as fast as he could, before his father could find him watching what happened. He knew about his mother and father, how they acted with each other. He usually turned a blind eye, trying not to look, but sometimes they were just so _loud._ The servents kept their mouths shut, Edward made sure of that. He sighed, and went back to his room.

"Out." he commanded at the girl, which he was earlier entwined with.

She looked at him quizzically, "But...why, love?"

"I want my privacy. And, to be truthful, I have never met someone so...disgusting, as you are." Her eyes filled with tears, and her lower lip trembled.

"But, you said you loved me, and that we would get married, so that this wouldn't be wrong!" A tear dripped from her left eye, and Edward watched it roll down her pale skin with disgust. She sat on the bedspread, the blanket wrapped around her for protection.

"How many times do you think I've said that? If I meant what I said, I'd have been a very unhappy man, and have had ended up with someone like you. Now, leave my house." Walking from the doorframe, in one swift motion he gripped her hair, and pulled it sharply. She cried out, begging him to stop hurting her. He smirked, and let go. She crawled over to her clothes, and he watched her put them on, smirking. "Here," he smirked, and threw a pocketful of coins at her feet. Her eyes widened at the fact that he was doing this to her.

"It would have been more_, darling,_ if you had been a better whore. You know where the door is. Leave."

He walked out of the room into the libraary, and shut the door and laughed. Of course he watched his father. How else do you think he would learn how to properly discepline someone?

**Well, lovely readers, I won't say much. You do the talking.**

**Stelli**


	13. Glass

**Well, welcome back, lovely readers! Here we are agian...-cackles- No, not really. The ice wolves grow hungry, and the bumble bees hiss while seeing the flowers. No, not really. What am I saying? Am I rambling? Again? Damn.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sweeney Todd, beleive me, there would have been a crazy fangirl appearing right in the middle of the room while he's singing "Epiphany," then killing Mrs. Lovett and Lucy, to have Sweeney to herself. But did that happen? Noooooooooooooooo. -bawls-**

"Mistah T? What happened?" Mrs. Lovett called as soon as she heard her front door slam open, she walked out of her living room into the fron of her shop, to find Sweeney Todd shaking with anger. She took a few steps forward, but stopped as soon as she saw the death glare he sent her, sending years of hate in one simple look. "Calm down, dear. What happened?"

Sweeney yelled wildly, whipped around, and shoved his fist through the window of the door, sending shards of glass flying all over. Mrs. Lovett screamed, and quickly, ran forward and grabbed him by the wrists. She shook him, and looked into his eyes, pleading for him to stop his rampage. He cast her aside into the broken glass. She screamed, and she tried to back off, but her hands hit the broken glass, sharp shards digging into her skin, breaking the skin, and sending pools of blood around her dress.

Mr. Todd was about to pull the door off its hinges when he noticed the blood on the floor. He stopped tugging at the door, although one hinge was pulled off already, and it hung lopsidedly. He walked over, and bent down and roughly grabbed her hands, causing her to scream even more. His hands were quickly covered in her blood, but he looked at her right hand closely, and started pulling out glass shards. Once both hands were completely devoid of all sharp objects, he ripped part of her dress into strips, and bound them tightly.

He pulled her up, and helped her to her green living room. He set her down on her long chair, and sat on a chair beside her. They sat for a while, Mrs. Lovett sniffing occasionally. "You know," _sniff_, "I have something for you. I was gonna tell you..." She swung her legs over the side of her chair, and slowly stood up. Sweeney Todd grabbed her hand, causing her to cry out quickly, but she quickly silenced it. He helped her walk, until she said, "Let's go upstairs." At that, he quickly dropped her hand.

**Well! I have to go play with my sister, against my will, so I WOULD HAVE WRITTEN MORE, but SOMEONE is being a prat. PRAT PRAT PRAT PRAT PRAT.**

**Stelli**


	14. My Friends

**WARNING: Skip this part if you don't like swearing. Although, I rated this story well, therefore, if you are against: sex, swearing, sex, swearing, violence, more violence, and the idea of Sweeney Todd, how the fuck did you get this far?**

**RANT (WARNING!! !!GNINRAW): Motherfucker! Stupid Linux. Fuck you! You piss me off sooo badly, and after that wonderful night, you never call me back (Legally Blond!). How hard is it to have a fast fucking internet connection! Fuck!** **And what the hell- why can't I open the fucking file I have that has fucking links in it? Do you have a PROBLEM with links? Do you wanna _mess_? Beleive me, you may win in chess, but you're no match to me in boxing. _FUCK!_  
**

**There. I feel much, better. Not that much, though.**

The upstairs was just like how it was before, except it looked older. The wallpaper hung in faded ribbons, and the once bright window, the reason they decided to live in the apartment, was clouded and dirty, years of grime caking itself on the London image. Or was it London that was once bright? Now disgusting, and dirty?

Sweeney walked over to the crib he had bought for Johanna. He peeled off the the blanket to find her favorite doll. "Love?" He quickly dropped the blanket, and turned around to find her patting the floor, looking for something. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled up a floorboard, and pulled out a box, covered in a velvet cloth. "Could 'ave sold 'em, but I kept them. I knew you'd come back." She opened the box, and held it out to him.

He gently picked up a razor. It still shone, even after 15 years of seeing nothing but darkness, just like its owner. (OBVIOUS SIMILE, IF YOU DIDN"T GET IT IN THE MOVIE) "My friend..." he whispered, sighing. He carresed the razor, feeling the smoothness of the handle, the perfect balance in the blade. Mrs. Lovett stood there, knowing exactly how he felt. Seeing an old friend, someone you _love_ after 15 years, except for Sweeney Todd, his love was returned. She sighed.

He still was on the floor, and whispered it again. That maddening phrase. It drove her crazy, wishing he could be saying it to her, and that he would be holding her, instead of that goddamned razor... Now, he had two in his hands. She bent down beside him, and could see his reflection through the glint off the razor. His eyes pierced through her, "Soon you'll drip rubies...precious...rubies," He angled the blade, and it caught her eyes in its relection. It made the beauty of his friends impure, the wretch that disturbed him and his..._friends_, was no friend of his.

"Out." She stood, and walked towards the door, with a hesitant look back, and shut it quietly.

He stood, facing the London scene, and extened his arm. Soon, oh so soon, would his friends drip rubies, from the people who dared to ruin his life. "At last...my arm is complete again."

**This is a surprisingly hard song to put into words. Can you tell when I forgot to write, and started writing it again? (I'll give you a hint. It when Sweeney starts getting creepy with the razor). So...yeah. Tell me what you think, if I have any errors, or if I'm a moronic bastard who needs to get a life. Flames are a fun time, but only if they're personal. Otherwise, that's just stupid.**

**Much Love,**

**Stelli**


	15. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

**Well, I'm back to Windows! (Applause) Hooray! I feel so much better now.**

**I realized I really only like this story after chapter 7. It's really fliller-y before that. eww.**

**If I owned Sweeney Todd...yes...if I owned Sweeney Todd...We would have a jolly good time. A very, very, jolly good time.**

Her blonde hair caught the light, sparkling happily. She, on the other hand, was no where near happy. Her father was a very good man, she knew that. But still, he kept her locked away.

She sighed. Her birds, blind, fluttered happily around the cage, singing their happy little songs. She sat down, and picked up her needlepoint. She was embroidering birds, and they were flying free from a cage. She sat down by her window, plucking at the stitches, adding more, and taking some out. She sat for a long time, looking at the sky outside sometimes, but automatically going back to what she was supposed to do. The sky was for the ones who could fly.

Her father kept her locked up. She never left the room, or if she did, she would do so for brief periods of time, and returning to her room. She had never left the house. When she was little, of course, she was fine with it, playing with her dolls. She never liked her dolls that much, though. It felt like one was always missing. One that she really loved.

It had gotten worse as the years went by. Her brother was allowed to go to the white streets, but never she. She would see him bringing home tramps. She had never met another girl besides her mother, and the maids. And even _they_ didn't pay that much attention to her. Did her father threaten them? Why couldn't she ever see someone?

She kept on sewing. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out. Speaking of out, she saw a girl run from the house, sheets streaming behind her. Another girl, out. Soon, there would be another in.

As she was watching the fleeing girl, someone caught her eye. A boy. He was handsome, she could tell, through the rippled panes of glass, and he was staring at her. He looked lovestruck.

She smiled at him, and went back to her stitching. No sky for birds in cages.

**I really don't like this chapter. But whatever. I don't care. I've felt awful all day. PM me if you want to hear my emo story. See if you get the metaphor. **

**Much Love,**

**Stelli**


	16. Johanna

**Wow, I've been in a really writing mood lately. Huzzah, for you people who read this!**

**Hmm...what can I say? I usually talk about things that happen to me in the Author's Note, but not much has seriously happened. Umm...I'm getting an iPod from my friend...my sister's hermit crab died...um...I was emo yesterday. EEEEMMMOOO!**

**Yeah. So. On with the story!**

**Sweeney is my bffl. That's why I personally know him, and know that his favorite color is red. He also likes dogs. But only when they're medium-rare.**

There had never been anything in the world more beautiful than what he had just seen. Nothing. You couldn't compare her beauty to a rose, for a rose could never capture her breath-taking beauty. If you caught all the stars, and formed them into a person, you might be able to get close to describing her. Might.

He had been wandering the streets for a little while, looking for Hyde Park (I used to live in the Chicago Hyde Park, but then I moved far away...). He was glad, though, he had gotten lost. He might never have been found, by her, if he had known his way around London.

She looked so sad...but that smile, that smile, when she looked at him, and smiled. It was enough to know. Enough to know that this was his love. His soul-mate, his other, his true love.

He continued looking at her. She kept sewing. He kept staring. He stayed there, until he heard a cough from a doorway. His eyes, painfully, peeled themselves away from her, and looked at the doorway of the house.

At the door frame, was a sleek man, handsome, definitely. His black hair was smoothed back, but caught light that made it shine with a blue undertone. His face was that of a god. His jaw was broad, and his lips, ever so perfect, fit . His lips were full, and, at the present moment, formed into a smirk. His nose was the perfect size, not a bump in the wrong place, but smooth, straight. His eyebrows framed his whole face. Black, full, and right under them were his eyes.

His eyes were probably the most striking feature on his whole body. Once you looked at them once, you couldn't stop looking. They were like black fire, and they seemed to move, entrancing you. They had chips of steel in them, when the light hit. Cold, hard, steel. Nothing, though, could be as cold as his eyes. Not a speck of warmth ever entered, and none would.

He was leaning against the door frame, casually, his broad shoulders ever so correct. He was picking at his nails, waiting for a reply.

"Sir?" he asked of the man. He stopped picking his nails, and beckoned for his guest to come in.

He led him to the living room. He walked nonchalantly, like a cat. He sat down and poured a glass of whiskey for them both. He handed a cup to his guest. It slid down like lemonade. They inspected each other for a little while, until he stuck out his hand.

"Edward Turpin." The other reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Anthony Hope." He noticed how rough his hands were, compared to Edward's. Edward's hands were soft, and rather small, almost dainty.

He poured another glass of whiskey for Anthony. Edward's own cup sat barely touched, maybe a sip or two was gone. "What brings you to this part of town, Mr. Hope?" He was raised a proper gentleman, although he may not have behaved like one all the time.

"I was looking for Hyde Park, but I seem to have lost my way. Funny that a sailor should get lost." He noticed that Edward's mind was elsewhere. His eyes were at the books on the bookshelf. Edward stood, and slowly walked over to the hardcovers.

"A sailor...you say. Tell me, if you are a sailor, surely you must know the ways of the world?" He ran his fingers over the books.

"I...I'm not quite sure what you mean." He watched Edward pull out a book from the shelf.

He cracked open the cover, and flipped through the pages, "My father, you know, collects things. Mother doesn't know that he has these. She thought she threw them all out." He looked at a particular page, and smirked a little.

"Threw what out?" Anthony asked, and quickly added, "Sir," after a quick glance from Edward.

"These books. These books will tell you everything you would ever need to know about women. How to pleasure women, how to make them bend to your will. In short, the ways of the world." He chuckled, and held the book out to Anthony. "Would you like to see?"

"No...thank you." He looked hesitant, like he hoped that he had chosen the correct answer. He was able to catch a glimpse of something...something that was not supposed to be drawn, and was only supposed to happen behind closed doors.

"Ah, but I know that you do want to see. I saw you, looking at her." He pulled the book back, and snapped it shut. "I saw you looking at my sister. How dare you? You make her seem like a petty little whore. Eye candy. Well, I have something to tell you. She would never be seen with someone like you. In fact, I know what she would like to see." He picked Anthony up by his collar, showing tremendous strength, although you could never guess.

He dragged him out the front door, made sure no one was looking, and threw him into the path of a oncoming carriage.

**YAY!! Wow, that was a LONG chapter. I wanted to end it halfway through, but then I realized that it wouldn't make any sense. Like the cliffie? Edward sounds marvelously delicious, doesn't he? Yum, yum.**

**So, tell me what you think. If I suck, or if I don't. And, for the people who think the plot is going no where, it is. I just want to establish all my characters and their motives and viewpoints first.**

**Much Love,**

**Stelli**


	17. Carriage

**Hello, all! I'm so happy about all the reviews! yay! -claps hands- Don't you just love Edward? Deliciously twisted. Just the way I like my men.**

**DISCLAIMER: Please leave a message after the tone. -beep-**

He knew, just then, that he was going to die. He could see the carriage come closer and closer, the wheels turning, and the horse's hooves hitting the sidewalk, at what seemed, a very, very fast pace. He stole one last look at his love, and saw her, standing, crying out. He closed his eyes, and waited for death.

* * *

"No!" She shouted, flinging open the window. She leaned out, hoping that the carriage wouldn't hit this poor boy. It's not like the horse was going fast, a pleasant trot, but a horse weighs a lot, and certainly would hurt if you were trampled. "STOP!" She shouted at the man driving the horse. He did, but a few moments too late. She could hear the crunch.

* * *

_Damn._ He thought, as he watched the horse home to a halt. _Damn meddling sister._ He smiled, though, when he saw that the horse had easily trampled on his hand, crushing it. _Oh well. Maybe next time we meet, sailor boy, I'll give you what you deserve._ Edward took one look at his sister, before going inside to have a pleasant chat with her.

* * *

Where was death? He felt the pain, he knew that, but he wasn't dead. He moved his legs, one at a time, to make sure they were fine. Nothing was broken or harmed there. He moved his right arm, and he could still feel. Then, he tried his left. The pain was awful, and he couldn't move his hand. The pain, it hurt...

He fainted.

* * *

She was happy that it hadn't been worse. He could have been killed, trampled to death right in front of her window. She saw his hand, though, crumpled, and he wasn't doing anything. _He must have fainted,_ she thought. She quickly stood up, and tried running out of her room to go help him, but she was quickly blocked by Edward, who smiled as she opened the door, slamming right into him.

* * *

**Do you like how the POV changes? And, of course, I didn't kill Anthony. How could I? I may have wanted to, but he's too large of a character to die. Then again, Sweeney and Lovett die in the movie. Hm... Oh well. We are soon to be at "Pirelli's Miracle Elixer!" Soon...oh so soon. That's track 9/20 on the CD! Who says my plot isn't advancing?**

**Much Love, **

**Stelli**

* * *


	18. Behind closed doors

**Hello, all my lovely readers! I am so happy that this has 61 reviews, hooray! I'm still toying with the plot a little. I'm trying to see if the story should stay semi-twisted, or go all-the-way twisted.**

**-later-**

**I decided for full on fucked-up. Ooh, this will be a fun time. A very, very, _fun time._**

**WARNING: Mental stuffness sex-ness. Just skip this and go down to the bottom author's note if you can't handle it. It's kinda vital...you just don't have to read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I know what I own, and you know what I own, do we _really_ need to go over this?**

She ran right into him, smacking right onto his chest. He barely moved, and didn't make a single noise. He was leaning outside her door, on the wall, waiting for her. He knew her all too well.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. She backed up a few steps, and looked downwards. "Did you like the show outside?" She looked up sharply, and gasped. "Ah...so you did. Are you worrying about him?" He chuckled. He put his hand on her face, and brushed a stray golden hair behind her ear. He leaned in.

"No, Edward. Not today." She pulled back. "I need to make sure he's going to be fine." She tried to step around him, but he gently pushed her back in place. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"Oh, poor Johanna..." he tutted, "Let's see..." He moved his way into her room, and beckoned for her to join him. She did, and closed the door. He sat down on her bed, sinking into the fluffy covers. He patted for her to sit down beside him, and she stiffly made her way next to him. "How about...I make sure that he will be fine."

She smiled, "Thank you, Edward!" She smiled and reached over to hug him.

He smiled as she wrapped her delicate arms around him. As soon, though, as she was latched on, he turned over towards her, pushing her into the bed, he on top, her beneath. He smiled, "Did you think I was that nice?" His hand slid down her shirt, and she gasped, struggling to get free. He, of course, was much too big, and her efforts were fruitless.

"I'll make sure the boy is safe, if you are a nice little girl. Otherwise...I'll make sure you will never see him again." He reached down and kissed her, biting her bottom lip, drawing blood. By this time, she had weighed her options, and slowly stopped struggling.

He ripped her dress off, and thanked God that the door was closed.

**Hahahahahaha. I told you I went for completely mental sex-ness fucked up-ness.**

**SUMMARY FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED IT (You sissies): Incest. Because Edward feels like it.**

**So...I told you. This is where we start weeding out the people who can't handle the story. I hope people still read this. It's not _that_ bad. I saw Kafka on the Shore last night. That was weird. Incest much? Maybe that influenced this chapter. I seriously had to flip a coin, and think it through, to make sure that this idea wouldn't mess up the entire story. I don't think it will. **

**Honestly, I haven't decided how to finish the story yet. I have three sets of characters. Lucy and Judge, Sweeney and Lovett, and Johanna, Edward, and Anthony. Soon to be Toby. Next chapter. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to have my throat slit.**

**Much love,**

**Stelli**


	19. Getting Ready

**Well, what a scandal Miss Stelli has caused! shame shame! -tuts- Ehh, oh well. Can't be helped. Flame my story all you want, bitches. I like it.**

It hurt. A lot. Just like always. He didn't like Pirelli anymore. In fact, the only time he had ever liked him was when he had taken him from the workhouse. The things that crawled around in the night. And the people too. He could count his scars on his hands, though, unlike the other boys that had been there. They had ended up far worse.

He shuddered, and went back to preparing for the show today. _Pirelli_. He shuddered again. The Italian hadn't like the, ah, slow producing of the Elixir, and had consequently hurt him.

_One day,_ he vowed, _one day I'll be free of him. Until then..._ he stood up and pissed in another bottle.

* * *

She sighed, and rolled out of bed. It was market day, and she knew she had to do as she was commanded. She stood up, and changed out of her nightgown, and into the dress. She liked the dress, in truth, and was so happy when she got it. It came all the way from Paris. It had a petal style skirt, and was a cheery yellow underneath, and a translucent, lighter yellow on top, that would fan around her, just like a flower. The bodice was also yellow, with ribbons and ruffles around the neck line.

A servant helped her into the dress, and she re-evaluated her surroundings. _I had just been unhappy yesterday, hadn't I? That man...he was just mad. Nothing to worry about._ She smiled, and twirled around, and closed her eyes. _I'm happy, aren't I? I'm alive, and I have everything I would ever need._ She twirled right into her husband, who laughed, and grabbed her waist, and they waltzed around the room. He twirled her, and then kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then easily calmed down, and kissed him back.

"I love you," she whispered, smiling. She leaned her head on his sturdy chest, and was able to hear his heart beat quicker.

* * *

Johanna woke up naked. She looked around, and remembered what happened last night. She sat up, and looked down at her body. There were bruises all over, showing up even darker on her pale skin. She glanced at her dress. Torn, again. Good thing she would have plenty of time to mend it. She wasn't allowed out.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett (Finally!), dolled herself up in the mirror of her bedroom. It was cracked, but what do you expect, after buying the cheapest thing? She finally plopped on her hat, adjusting it do it could sit firmly on her mass of curls without falling off. She cocked her head, and smiled, deciding to go upstairs to collect Mr. Todd. She had to tell him all about this Italian at the market. Maybe they could hold hands on their way there. Maybe not.

**Filler! Yay! See, I PROMISED Toby. I didn't promise anything else though. It always bothered me, how they could just POOF into the next day and not get ready or anything. I like it better my way. Feel free to hate, if you think I'm bastard, who needs to keep her opinions to herself. Or review nicely. Or just don't review at all. Or flame. Or do something.**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**

**Much Love,**

**Stelli**


	20. At the Market

**-sigh- I was having a bad day. Yesterday. I seem to get those a lot now. Has anyone ever tried cutting?**

**Oh, and for those confused, in the last chapter I switched POV a lot. The girl with a husband was Lucy. Mkay?**

**Disclaimer: -yawn- Bo-ring.**

He was disgusted. As he was walking down to the Sunday market, she kept bumping hands with him. It pissed him off. He didn't want to exchange fingerprints with her, much less hold hands, as he knew she was thinking about, at the rate that she tried to nudge him.

She did it again. This time, he put his hands in his pockets, shoving them deeply inside, where she couldn't grab at them.

They were walking to the market, only a few blocks away, maybe five or so. She kept telling him about this "Aye-talian" (I couldn't really think of how to wright down how she pronounces it...but you get the gist.), that he _had_ to see. All the rage, apparently.

It was a cool spring day, the air was sharp, just not cold. Mrs. Lovett's dress was adequate (sp?), and the market loomed before them. They walked along the stalls, she occasionally inspected the food, but there was nothing of interest. It went on and on and on, and then, he saw her again. He saw him again.

She had on a flowing dress, yellow, and had her bare arm linked around..._him._ She looked so happy, and she had just laughed, showing her white teeth. And the man beside her was also laughing.

This was it. After fifteen years of pain, he could go over there, and kill the man that had taken his wife, and his daughter, and possibly his son (notice, Sweeney doesn't know about Edward yet.). Judge Turpin, the bastard. His hand went quickly to his waist, where he had a razor, just in case.

Mrs. Lovett saw this, and right before he could go over there, she grabbed him. She saw them, all happy and such, and wished that she could be the same. But to have her Sweeney, she would just have to make sure that he wouldn't go out and murder a famous public figure. "Mr. Todd...not in a crowd of people. Wait." She held him back gently, until he had relaxed, and his hand had dropped from the razor.

Lucy kissed her husband good-bye, and he beckoned, and another man took his place. He was short and fat, with a rat like expression. _The Beadle._ He could remember that face from anywhere. He was there, too, when he was taken away. He wanted to go over there and strangle the man to death, but Mrs. Lovett had a point. He would just have to wait.

**I don't feel like writing more. Deal with it. Filler, yes. I don't care. At least it's Sweeney. I hope you guessed that by now.**

**Much Love,**

**Stelli**


	21. Note

**-Well!-**

**I do apologize for not writing for...almost three...four months? I just haven't really felt like working with this. I've been working on some personal stuff, and you can read it if you want. It's not that much, though. Also, I've been spending my time with the new Wii. We're bestest friends. I won Super Mario Galaxy. WHEE.**

**I just haven't done anything artsy. Yeah. Oh, and I changed my penname. It's not Stelmaria of the Tigers anymore! No, it's MisssMiou. Three s's. I've been using it more on other sites and decided it was time for a change. So...yeah.**

**And, well, I just haven't felt like writing anything. **

**I just can't figure out what to do with this story. It's too soap opera, and badly written, with poor detail and a bad plot. So, until I have nothing else to do, I won't be writing anymore.**

**At least, not on fanfiction. My own work, that, I will keep on working on.**

**So ta, readers.**

**~MisssMiou**


End file.
